


Без названия

by Gavrusssha



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не те слова не в то время. Неоднократные попытки суицида и смерть персонажа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

_Врач, исцелися сам!_

  
  
-  
...ощетинилась темнота. Это произошло так быстро - гораздо быстрее, чем он себе представлял. Поболтал рукой в горячей воде, надеясь хотя бы слегка унять воющее сердце - сел в ванну, растягивая лицейские брюки; скальпель был острый, и боль не успевала за надрезом. Кровь выливалась через распаханную вдоль вену, как черничный чай, и расплывалась у дна. Сразу закружилась голова - пока от ужаса, не от кровопотери, и страх, наконец, зашумел и завыл в ушах, толкая, пиная, подбрасывая чуть ли не в воздух, вот только дело было на Земле со всеми ее тяготами, и, когда он схватился пальцами за край, гравитация взяла свое, и рука соскользнула - и снова, и снова. Он понял, что страх опоздал и боль опоздала, он ослабел и останется в этой тесной ванне навсегда - когда его время вытечет и застынет вечностью. Будет плавать одетым трупом в вонючей остывшей жиже цвета черники.   
  
Додумать эту сочную мысль он не успел - уронив щеку на край, захлебнулся рвотой. Пока его выворачивало, включился комм.   
  
\- Где ты? Я жду тебя в "Трассе 66" уже долбанный час! Где ты, меланхолик, отвечай, а то я один нажрусь.  
  
А его все выворачивало и выворачивало, никак не мог вылиться. Реверберирующие звуки рвоты были полноценным ответом на любую претензию, как в прошлом, так и на будущее, но Джим - чудо! - что-то понял. А может, ничего не понял, а подчинился позыву своей волшебной укуси-меня-за-попу интуиции.  
  
Короче - он вызвал медбригаду.   
  
Еще короче - запретил госпитализировать Леонарда, отчего "суицидальные склонности" не попали в его личное дело и не перекрыли призрачную возможность - единственную возможность с его мерзким здоровьем и характером - попасть в Пространство.   
  
\- Что, все так плохо?   
  
Маккой пошевелил перевязанной рукой, согнул пальцы на мучительный миллиметр. Инстант-бинты зеленого цвета и прикрепленная к яремной ямке кровавая капля стимулятора эритрогенеза ему шли - очаровательный декаданс, поверженный Сципион, мокрая челка взялась черным углом, как налобник шлема.  
  
\- Кто на этот раз?   
  
Маккой спал, убаюканный вторым рождением, и видел цветные сны. Какие сны приснятся? Какие сны..   
  
Кирк, стоя на коленях у кровати, уютно положил голову на простыню, рядом со сгибом маккоева локтя и уснул тоже. Хотя надо было бежать, лететь, пить, есть, чего-то хотеть, вероятно - как всегда и как обычно, но стало так хорошо - тут, у локтя - что он уснул, как маленький.  
  
-   
Вероятно, тут положено быть ремарке, например: прошло ...цать лет. Или - когда Кирк стал капитаном. Или - и все-таки, Пространство оказалось гораздо более черным, чем он себе представлял.  
  
Это несущественно. "Летать" - это метафора. На самом деле они все, четыреста двадцать семь человек, ходили внутри тесной серебряной баночки, изрытого ходами и кавернами герметичного термитника, зависшего посреди бешено вращающейся галактики, расшибая локти, колени и иногда - изредка - сталкиваясь душами в воздушном пузыре корабля. Навигаторы называли это "курсовым перемещением", но ничто не отменяло для Маккоя того факта, что вселенная вращалась вокруг корабля, или, если быть предельно точным, и, навострив вестибулярный аппарат, прокрасться по уровням, прислушиваясь - вокруг мостика. Кто бы, черт побери, сомневался - галактика, молочная юла, истекающая соком и брызгами, стояла острым шпилем на макушке Кирка, а Кирк, кто бы сомневался, это понимал.   
  
Понимал?   
  
Чем, прости господи. Никогда у него не было органа, приспособленного для понимания, и никогда не отрастет - не та натура. Для понимания у него были другие. Иногда Маккою хотелось приправить свой очередной совет пинком под оттопыренную джимскую задницу. Второй инструмент киркопонимания каменел лицом и таращил зеленые уши, похоже, испытывая такие же позывы, туго спеленав их логикой, естественно.   
  
Они были излишеством. Центр вселенной, как понимал Маккой, не бывал неправ. Он не мог быть неправым, правым или левым, он всегда оставался центром, и сущее следовало за ним, отставая на почтительные полшага, а иногда притекало, соскучившись, поиграть - и тогда начиналась заваруха, а иногда волна сущего докатывалась до лазарета, обломками и обрубками упорядоченного хаоса.   
  
\- Твою мать, Кирк, шестая палуба разгерметизирована! Что ты себе думаешь?! Что ты себе думаешь, молокосос, сволочь, люди же погибнут!!   
  
И люди погибали, и палуба, с лопнувшими от резкой разгерметизации трубами, весело горела в шестидесятипроцентном потоке кислорода, а он сжег только брови, как при взрыве колонки, одни только брови - зато напрочь.   
  
Связь, кстати, пострадала первой, так что его подтрибунальной истерики никто не услышал. Кирк пришел в морг, постоял над длинным рядом серебристых цинк-пакетов. Если долго вглядываться, то сквозь тонкую прочную фольгу можно было разглядеть то, что осталось от лиц. Кирк запустил себе руки в шевелюру, молча. А затем просто ушел - молча, ушел на своих двоих, размеренно, с прямой спиной, засунув левый кулак в карман, не раскачиваясь, не спотыкаясь. Молча.  
  
"То, что мы не воюем", - говорил ему Кирк. - "Брехня. Пропаганда. Стоило нам высунуть нос за орбиты отработанных планет, как галактика тут же разлюбила своих чудесных соседей. Нас пытаются снять невзначай, чтобы наши исследовательские корабли исчезали без вести - раз за разом, чтобы нам было неповадно, чтобы мы сидели в пределах своего гнезда... Мы переходим дорожку Ромулусу, и клингонской империи, мы мешаем даже вулканцам, мы - икс в их системе напряженного силового взаимодействия, мы никому не нравимся. Мы должны вернуться. Энт должен пройти туда, куда приказано, и должен вернуться на Землю, хоть с одним человеком на борту, хоть вообще без людей. Но все это, дружище, преамбула. А амбула в том, что... "  
  
"Идти туда, куда не ступала..." - "Нет, дурак. Не идти - возвращаться. Поздние пасынки вселенной должны приходить и возвращаться. Таков наш план до обеда", - Кирк улыбался. - "А после обеда - танцы. Боунс, ради всего святого, ты мне нужен".   
  
Еще бы. Ему был нужен каждый, и каждый рано или поздно был заворожен сверканием вращающейся над его головой галактики, осколки звездного света отражались в глазах экипажа, каждый был хоть немного, да влюблен. Влюбленность - великое обезболивающее, быть может, не только ему снился по ночам бесконечный коридор корабельного морга, но только он помнил свои сны. Он был резистентен к животному магнетизму Кирка.   
  
Танцы, кстати, случались и до обеда.   
  
Он танцевал, ел, пил, спал, иногда не один, назначал терапии и вправлял грыжи, мыл руки в ионизаторе, спасал жизнь, когда его никто об этом не просил, читал на ночь и никогда не ходил на смотровую палубу, практически убежденный, что весь космос - фальшивка, что их просто трясут в гигантских руках, проверяя на прочность; потрясут-потрясут, а потом швыряют, и люди-горошинки летят во все стороны, и ломают свои горошковые ручки-ножки и улыбаются героически своими горошковыми ртами, и вообще все это  
  
Нереально.   
  
-   
  
"Все-таки пять лет в космосе", - думал Кирк, глядя на Маккоя в барокамере. - "Это чересчур. Даже два года - чересчур, даже один. Люди не выдерживают, у них, как у старого металла, обнаруживаются точки напряжения." Он еще подумал, что Маккою повезло - тот был бледный, как подушка, и на бледной коже уродливыми пятнами расположилась изобарическая сыпь, и барабанные перепонки он свои угробил, и ребра переломал, но вот - глаза сохранил, и сердце выдержало, надо же, и даже пересадку легких делать не надо, по словам Чэпел, ему надо просто отлежаться. Отлежаться - прекрасное слово. Он, Кирк, сейчас бы сам залег рядом с Маккоем в барокамеру часов на двадцать, и тоже без перепонок, так, чтобы если вдруг тревога - это не к ним.   
  
А потом Боунза спишут. И, честное слово, Кирк подпишется под каждым словом медзаключения: "попытка суицида".  
  
Полчаса назад Маккой вошел в шлюз и включил процедуру выравнивания давлений. Автоматика безопасности отметила, что он в скафандре и процедуру запустила, а потом Маккой просто вскрыл металлопласт скафандра изнутри, и под вопли неразумной системы "Покиньте шлюз! Покиньте шлюз!" хладнокровно срезал пневмопривод дверей. Теперь эти многотонные створки можно было деблокировать только вручную, пока в герметичном шлюзе давление атмосферы быстро падало до внешнего. То есть - до вакуума. Ай, как люди заметались, и Монти в ужасе полез чего-то отключать в автоматике, а что отключать - если сброс-клапан автономно-механический, просто дырка с пружиной. За три минуты в эту дырку вместе с атмосферой должна была вытечь жизнь Маккоя, а теперь ему должно быть очень стыдно, хотя бы за то, что фокус не удался, за такое всегда стыдно.  
  
Спок бросил: "Атмосфера..." - и Кирк подогнал ближайший автономный шаттл к внешнему створу. Клапан, почуявший с той стороны воздух, захлопнулся, вакуум-створ открылся, и атмосферой шаттла Маккоя хрустнуло о стенку. Отсюда и ребра - единственное повреждение, которого он, больная Совесть серебряной жестянки "Энтерпрайз", не планировал и не хотел. Спок его предвидел, конечно, но Спок был очень зол, и в лазарет не зашел, и вообще ни словом не обмолвился об инциденте, словно Маккоя в корабельных списках не было с самого начала.  
  
  
\- Боунс!   
\- Боунс!!..  
\- Боунс, ты что, оглох?   
\- Не подходи, солдафон. С сегодняшнего дня я на гражданке, а потому могу вдруг сказать тебе все, что думаю.   
\- Боунс, обрати внимание - мы все еще в Пространстве. Тебя списать просто некуда. А заменить тебя - некому. Имей совесть.   
\- Это не то, что порядочные люди обычно делают с совестью. Впрочем, кому я это говорю...   
\- Так ты останешься главврачом?   
\- А ты перестанешь таскаться в лазарет?   
\- Своими ногами - да! Клянусь, если это все, что тебе нужно.   
\- Помни, ты обещал.   
\- Лео... Спок на тебя зол.   
\- Да ну? Что ж, теперь он перестанет будить меня по утрам звонкой песней.   
\- Иди ты к... Он впервые так зол.   
\- Я тоже впервые очень зол.  
\- На Спока??   
\- Ты, Джим, возможно, гений... Но дурак. Ходячая аномалия. Можно было бы написать прекрасную статью, будь я психиатром. Но я хирург, и сейчас меня ждет каторга, а после смерти - ад. Вали уже, Кирк. Не усугубляй.   
\- Боунс, я...  
\- Вали, или я тебя вышвырну.   
  
И Кирк свалил.   
  
Через четыре месяца, пройдя необходимый карантин на лунной орбите, они приземлились, и едва шаттл "Энтерпрайз" потрогал лапками базальтовые плиты земного космодрома, как Боунз выскочил из него, как пробка из бутылки рейнвейна - резво, но без всякой шампанской праздничности. В Байконур-сити у него не было личного транспорта, поэтому он вел свой рундук на воздушной подушке к остановке монорельса. На экране коммуникатора нарисовался Кирк.   
  
\- Ты сбежал, - констатировал он.   
  
Маккой поморщился.   
  
\- Где ты? - спросил Кирк. - Я скоро высаживаюсь, как только сдам судно ремонтникам под расписку... Под миллион расписок и одно мертвое тело. Только не бросайся под монорельс. Это бесполезно.  
  
Маккой отключил связь. Кирк тут же позвонил снова, пользуясь капитанским вызовом. Теперь видеть Маккоя он не мог, но слышно его было прекрасно... К сожалению.   
  
\- Боунз. Я кое-чего не понимаю, но намерен понять. Мне нужны ответы.   
  
"Поди ж ты", - подумал Маккой. - "Как его прорвало".  
  
\- Не молчи! Ты останешься в сити еще на сутки? Я тебя найду.   
  
Маккой с силой шваркнул коммуникатор оземь и затоптал каблуком, попрыгав сверху для верности. Рундук, лишенный дистанционного управления, тотчас снесло ветром куда-то в степь. Он добрел до одноэтажного здания остановки и зашел в санкомнату. Прислонился лбом к стерильному пластику стены. Над дверями ожило крохотное окошко интеркома. Воистину, у капитанов дальнего плавания было слишком много привилегий на этой земле!   
  
\- Ты все еще мой друг... Даже если больше никем не будешь.   
  
Маккой отвернулся и, не стесняясь присутствием изображения Кирка, сблевал в унитаз. Умылся и прополоскал рот. Затем обернулся и, смертельно бледный, с капающей с лица водой, пошел прямо на экран интеркома. "Я больше не могу", - сказал он одними губами. - "Я устал, и мне страшно. Я устал ждать, и мне страшно не дождаться."  
  
Открыл двери и вышел. Изображение Кирка выцветало на погасшем экране.   
  
Бросаться под монорельс на воздушной подушке действительно бессмысленно... Только если ты не угодишь под противотормоз. Вероятность попасть под струю горячего пара под давлением в тридцать атмосфер, равна примерно один к десяти тысячам.   
  
Но с прошлого раза Маккой научился рассчитывать ситуацию точно.  
  


_finis vitae_


End file.
